


The Wolf's Prey

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Amazon Position, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Manipulative Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, Strength difference, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, gwa, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: The half-wolf people known as lycans have climbed their way to the top of the global hierarchy over centuries of conflict, and now function as pseudo-nobles. The scion of one such lycan family discovers that the man she’s chosen to become her mate is trying to flee the country, having discovered her designs on him and fearing for his life. The lycan captures her mate and has him brought back to her estate. At first she tries to explain her position but, seeing his confusion, decides that the only thing she can do is make him understand her love through force.
Kudos: 12





	The Wolf's Prey

[F4M] The Wolf's Prey [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Yandere] [Rape] [Primal] [Strength Difference] [Fingering] [Facesitting] [69] [Amazon Position] [Creampie] [L-bombs] [Good boys] [Mind Break]

*Character note: The speaker is normally a fairly constrained, stoic person, but she progressively reveals her more possessive nature as her instincts begin to take over.

*Extra note: I mention {Growls} as sfx in this script, but I just wanted to re-emphasize that that's totally optional

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Shifting her attention from something, perhaps closing a book} Ah, wonderful. You're right on time. 

Don't be shy, sweetheart. Come a little closer. 

That's it. We can't have a conversation from opposite sides of the room, now can we?

[Brief pause]

What's with that nervous look you're giving me, dear? My guards didn't hurt you, did they?

Well, they oughtn't have. I told them to be gentle when they apprehended you. 

{Appraisingly} Hmm, you don't seem to be injured. Maybe something else is bothering you?

Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm a very good listener, as well you should know by now.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

[A little guilty] Yes... I see why all this could be confusing for you... 

To be perfectly honest, I never expected to do this sort of thing, myself. Kidnapping people off the street isn't really my MO, you see.

I did try to get in touch with you. But you... haven't been returning any of my calls recently. In fact, you've pretty much been ignoring me completely. 

What can I say? I was upset, I needed to talk to you. If you were in my position you would've done the same thing.

It's been very hard for me... not knowing what was going on in your head. At first I thought it was just a passing phase--maybe you got busy with something, who knows. But you kept missing our lunches, kept ignoring my messages. When you stopped showing up for work I knew something was wrong. 

So, I did the rational thing and had your whereabouts looked into. 

What I found was disturbing, to say the least. My agents said you'd cleared out your house, packed up all your belongings. So I dug deeper. Would you like to know what I discovered, dear? There was a plane ticket in your name, a company eager to have you on their team, even a new apartment lined up. 

You were going to leave, weren't you? You were going to leave me all alone...

[Brief pause]

Please... Just don't. There's no use trying to deny it now.

All I want to know is why. Why wouldn't you tell me you were planning to move? Why would you just cut me off like that?

We've been friends for... god, I don't even know how long. You knew how hurt I'd be if you simply up and vanished. It would've crushed me. 

So, why, sweetheart? Why did you want to break my heart?

[Pause to indicate response] 

[Dismissive] Okay, you ran into someone you knew in college. So what? That doesn't even come close to explaining something this drastic.

No, I remember her. She was perfectly... normal. Nothing remarkable about her character to speak of. It always baffled me that you took an interest in such a bland person. 

[Dismissive] I guess we all make strange decisions in college. That's simply the way of things. I can't blame you for that.

But I don't understand how an old crush of yours plays into you ghosting me. 

[Jokingly] Certainly you didn't plan on running away with her?

[Soft chuckle] Of course not. That would be silly.

So come on, sweetie. Get to the point.

[Brief pause] 

[Irritated] Ah... That--that makes a bit more sense.

[Light, nervous laughter] I really didn't imagine you'd ever see her again. If I had known this was a possibility, I would've been more careful.

[Deep breath, collecting herself] Okay, the truth then. I did tell her to stay away from you all those years ago. Went as far as getting her into that extended overseas study program. Paid all of the expenses out of my own pocket. It was a good deal, really. An incredible deal. She got to experience a whole other culture in all its luxury, and all she had to do was forget about you. You two weren't even dating yet. What was the harm?

[Lightly frustrated] If only she'd kept her mouth shut...

I'm sure by now you've figured out that she wasn't the only woman I got out of the picture. 

Is this some sort of karmic revenge, then? You were just going to vanish from my life, make me feel the same way you did?

Please, sweetheart, you aren't that petty. And it isn't remotely the same. Those women were... distractions at the best. None of them could ever care about you like I do. 

[Brief pause]

[Almost incredulous] Afraid? What reason could you ever have to be afraid of me?

Okay, yes, I did kidnap you. But that was only because you pushed me. I'm not normally this... aggressive. 

So, if you were expecting an apology from me, you aren't going to get one. I did what I had to, and I don't regret that. 

[Brief pause]

{Softly} You still don't understand. 

I can't give you up. *I won't.*

[Pause to indicate response.

[Wounded] I'm not crazy... If you--[sigh]--if you knew the full picture you wouldn't have said that.

Please, darling, you have to hear me out.

{Deep breath, trying to explain} Lycans like myself have a somewhat... unusual way of finding our partners. It's not something we usually share with outsiders, but when a lycan comes across their mate they bond with them forever. It takes time to establish that connection; the other person has to be in your life for years before anything happens. However, once a lycan decides on her mate, there's no going back.

I found mine fairly early in life. He stole my heart without even trying to. When everyone else was trying to use me for my wealth, my power, he saw who I really am. 

I love him--fiercely. Being near him is like sitting beside the fire on a cold night, sheltered from the howling winds. 

[Brief pause]

{Sweetly} Of course it's you, sweetie. Who else could be my mate? 

I've wanted you for so long. Ever since we first became friends I knew it was you. The way you look at me, like I'm the only thing in the world that matters, like you would give everything just to see me smile... It's obvious that you want this as much as I do.

Shh. It's okay. You're just afraid to be honest with yourself, that's all. This kind of love can be scary. But somewhere in your heart, you know you're my mate. You know you belong to me. 

That's why I couldn't take any chances. All those women who came on to you were trying to take what's mine. It's only natural that I'd do everything in my power to protect you from them. No lycan would sit idly by while her mate was being stolen away. 

[Brief pause]

Hmph. They're lucky I was kind enough just to bribe them. 

There were times I considered using my fangs to send a message. 

[Still a little guilty] Don't act surprised. You should know how important you are to me. 

[Upset at the remembering how jealous she felt, but controlling it] I know it can be frightening to see me like this--to see me overcome by such *anger*. I don't like it either, honey. 

But I can't help it. 

I love you too much. I won't let anyone else have you.

[Brief pause]

[Melancholic sigh] Maybe this is all my fault. I should've claimed you a long time ago. 

My family said as much. They told me to make it official, that you'd thank me for it. But I remained stubborn. 

How foolish I was, thinking our customs too brutal, that all you needed was a little space. 

[Weak laugh] The worst part is that it was working. We were making so much progress. I could bring you back to me with the flimsiest excuses. IF I was bored and needed some company, you'd rush over here at a moment's notice. My patience seemed like it was finally going to pay off. 

[Calm] And then some vapid little girl scared you off...

I'm sorry that it's come to this, sweetheart. If I'd been honest with you from the beginning, this never would've happened. 

[Brief pause] 

Please, don't make this more difficult than it has to be. You can't escape. I had my guards lock that door on their way out, and I'm the only one with the key. 

[Trying to calm him down] It's alright... I'm not going to hurt you. 

Well... not that badly. 

{Grunt of exertion} It's pointless to fight back, honey. I'm much stronger than you. 

Now--(Growl or grunt}--get on the bed.

[Excited] That's better.

You aren't going to try to squirm away from me, are you? 

[Gentle chuckle] Good boy. I prefer you when you're obedient.

{Another growl} Mmm, do you like it when I pin you down? 

Don't lie, sweetie. I know you love it. 

[Kiss] Tell me, have you fantasized about this? Have you dreamed about me finally claiming you?

{Kissing, moaning} You adorable little thing. You're heart's beating so fast. 

It must be scary, having an apex predator look at you with such hunger... 

[More kissing] Or maybe it turns you on? Maybe you can't wait for me to *eat. you. up*?

{Mischievous chuckle} It's so fun to tease you, baby.

{More kissing, moaning} You're the perfect prey. 

{Whispered} *My* prey. 

Let's get these clothes off you. {Ripping his clothes off}

{Soft laughter} Don't worry. I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe when we start living together. You can do without that outfit in the interim.

Here, it's only fair that I strip as well. {She removes her clothes}

[Continues making out] You look so incredible naked. 

[Aroused] Can you see my tail wagging for you? How embarrassing. I can't hide even my excitement.

I just want to lick you all over. [Slow licks]

Mmm, you taste delicious. {A few more licks} There's a faint hint of sweat on your skin.

[Soft moan] And you smell so good, baby. It's making me start to ache deep inside. {Kiss} I'm dripping all over my thighs.

I've been waiting for this moment for years... But finally having you in my bed, finally claiming my mate... it's so much better than I'd imagined. 

{Kissing, moaning} My instincts are taking over, telling me to mark you. {Soft moan} I'm burning up inside. It's taking every last ounce of my will to not just rape you right now. 

{Aroused} But no. I want to take this slow. 

{A few kisses} Why don't you make me feel good with your fingers?

{Growl} Good boy. 

{Moaning} That's it. Just keep rubbing my slit, baby.

Good boy. Pleasure your master. 

I'm coating you in my juices...

Mmm, I want you inside me.

Fuck yes! 

Finger me, sweetie. 

{Moaning} Yeah. Give it to me.

{Making out continues} My little pup. I've been waiting for you forever.

Wherever you've gone I've followed you, made sure you never got out of my sight.

I took all those extra classes in college just so we could spend more time together, and after we graduated I muscled my way onto the board of that non-profit you were working for.

I did all of that, thinking I could get you to admit your feelings. 

{Soft chuckle} What a waste. 

I could've done this ages ago. 

I expected it to be a little harder, that I might feel guilty forcing myself on you. 

{Growl} But if I'd know it'd feel so right, so *natural*...

{Making out continues}

Fuck.

{Moaning} I need more, sweetie...

Stay still for me. I'm just going to--mmm--straddle your face.

{Relieved moans} Ah... Good boy. 

Kiss my thighs. {moan} Feel my heat, so close to you.

Taste it.

Good boy.

Keep using your tongue. There you go.

My perfect little pup. It looks like you're finally being honest with yourself.

{Moaning} Take in my scent, pet. 

Mhm. You love breathing in your mate's musk, don't you? 

[Giggling} Look how hard you've gotten. 

Aw, it's twitching. And I haven't even touched your cock yet.

Just eating me out's got you this turned on. Are you starting to realize why I needed to do this?

{Moaning} We're perfect for each other...

That's it, slow licks. Get my juices all over your face. 

{Grunting, soft moans} Now everyone's going to know who you belong to. 

You're doing so well, baby. 

I think you deserve some love, too.

{licking} Look at all that pre-cum leaking out...

Do you want me to keep licking the head of your cock, sweetie? 

{licking}

How about I take you in my mouth? 

[Blowjob begins, feel free to add improv or to extend this section as much as you want]

{Sucking, moaning} Yeah. Feel my lips sucking you in...

Don't stop licking, baby. 

Fuck, there you go. Get your tongue in there...

{Sucking, moaning}

My mouth's nice and warm, isn't it? {Some licks, sucking}

Ah... You're whimpering sweetie. Do you want to let it out? Do you want to squirt all that thick sperm down my throat?

Mmm, not yet. You have to make me cum first, pet.

I know it's hard, but don't you want to make your master happy?

Good pup. I promise I'll make it up to you.

{Blowjob continues} So just let me toy with you a little longer.

{Moaning} Yes! Suck my clit, baby! 

Fuck. That's it. 

{Sucking, moaning with him in her mouth} 

I'm getting close...

Don't stop...

[Blowjob ends]

Do you like how I'm grinding my hips into you?

Fuck... I'm about to explode all over your face...

Oh god...

I'm cumming!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Demanding, mid orgasm]] Swallow my cum, baby.

That's a good boy... Whimper as I mark you...

[Gradually coming down from her orgasm]

Your cock's spasming so desperately. I wonder how much you'd splurt out if I made you cum right now?

Mmm, you did a great job, sweetheart, holding it in for me. 

I think you're finally ready for me to claim you...

[Sweetly] My beautiful baby boy. It's time I made you mine completely. 

{Gentle laugher} Look at the slutty expression you're making. I think I might've broken you...

{Kissing}

Yeah? Are you my cum-drunk little slut?

{Kiss}

Do you want master to rape you?

Okay, then. 

Put your legs up in the air, pet. You heard me. Come on. 

Good boy. Now just let me move your knees up... That's it. 

[Excited] Fuck... You're still so hard. 

Those balls must be aching for release.

Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm going to ravish you until you pass out.

Watch as I guide you inside me...

{Intense moaning, growling, as he enters her}

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

Oh god... Your cock feels amazing, baby...

{Moaning} Do you like how tightly I'm clenching around you? 

Mmm, feel my walls pulsing around your shaft. 

I'm going to start moving. 

{Moaning, growling}

Yeeees!

I love you. I love you so much, baby.

I want to look into your eyes while I fuck you...

Look at me, sweetie...

{Moaning} Good pup. 

You love me too, don't you? 

Of course you do, sweetie. I'm your mate, your master, your goddess.

I'll--{moan}--I'll always protect you. I won't let anyone else get their hands on you--not ever. 

{Moaning} Keep saying you love me. Say that I'm the only woman you want.

Good boy. Good boy.

You're going to live with me from now on. Wherever I go, you'll be at my side.

Every night I'll mount you like this and take what I want.

{Moaning, growling} And you know what? You'll *love* it. You'll *beg* me to claim you. 

Don't worry... I'll make sure we're both satisfied.

Fuck... You're just the cutest.

I can't even imagine holding back now... All those years of waiting--[moan]--of restraint. And I could've just taken you whenever.

I should've done it sooner. I should've cornered you after class in college, brought you to my room, and fucked you until you couldn't think straight.

But that's fine. {Throaty growl} We can make up for lost time.

Moan even louder for me, pet. Moan as I rape you.

Good boy... Good fucking boy. You make the most wonderful noises.

{Moaning} Ah... That's right. Take it, you little slut...

You enjoy being at my mercy. You *want* to obey. 

Don't fight it, sweetie. Just let--{groan}--let me take you into my tight, wet pussy.

{Moaning} Oh fuck...

Good boy. I make you squirm. I make your heart ache with desire, with passion. 

Keep looking into my eyes, baby.

{Moan} This is where you belong. Don't you realize that? 

I'm your mate. You're *meant* to be with me.

This cock is mine. {Moan} Your love is mine.

Ah... yes!

I'm going to go faster, sweetie.

{Growling} Yeah? You like that?

Want me to be even rougher? 

Say it. Tell me you want to be pounded into the bed.

[Brief pause]

[Excited] Good boy. I'll fuck you nice and hard.

{Moaning as she gets closer to her climax}

God, you're hitting so deep. Mmm, rubbing against all the right spots.

Ah...

I love you.

God, I love you so much, darling. I can't wait to snuggle up next to you when I go to sleep, to wake up with you in my arms.

{Moaning} I'm going to get you a pretty collar, too, so you never forget who owns you.

Would you like that, sweetie? To wear my name around your neck?

Fuck... You're swelling up inside me.

[Breathing a little harder] Mmm, you've gotten so big... Are you going to cum?

Not--not yet... I'm almost there...

Hold on just a little longer.

Good boy. 

{Intense moaning}

Yes! Yes!

Do it, baby! Shoot that thick cum into my fertile womb.

Cum for me!

Spill your seed inside your mate's pussy!

Breed me!

[Improv to orgasm] 

[Sex ends]

[Breathing hard, gradually coming down from her climax] Oh my god...

That was incredible, sweetheart...

[Brief pause]

Sweetheart?

Oh... you really did pass out...

Shit. I may have gone a little too far...

{Contented sigh as she snuggles up next to him] Well, at least you look happy.

I think I'll lie by your side.

Mmm. I can still feel your cum inside me. Such a big load.

[Brief pause]

I'm sorry for scaring you. I honestly didn't feel like I could control myself towards the end. But, somehow, I wasn't bothered by that...

{Soft chuckle} What am I saying? You can't even hear me, can you?

No. 

That's okay. We'll be able to talk tomorrow. 

Perhaps I'll properly introduce you to my family. They'll be eager to meet my mate.

[Contented] We're going to be quite busy, sweetheart. It will take a while to get everything in order.

For the moment, though, all I want is to hold you tightly. 

That way, when you finally come to your senses again, you'll be safe in my arms.


End file.
